Paper Cut
by Fallen Sanctuary
Summary: NOTICE:THIS STORY WAS NOT MINE TO BEGIN WITH. THE AUTHOR LET ME HAVE IT. The Cullens are hunting while Jasper stays behind to watch out for Bella. Temptations and new relationships arise. This is a Jasper/Bella fic. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story's not mine to begin with, it was Minipoison's, but she has given it to me. Please know that we have talked about it and made an agreement about it. Also know that I might bump up the rating. The first three chapters are her own, but from there on it'll be my own mind typed out. I hope all of you like it and will stick with it. Now, let's get this story on the road.**

**Chapter 1:**

With You

Day One

Bella POV

I walked into the Cullen's house, not caring to knock because I practically lived with them. "Hey Bella, what's up?" Jasper asked me as he walked into the large white living room. "Oh, nothing much, you know the usual. I just came over to have lunch with vampires."

"That sounds kinda dangerous, did you ever think that maybe you're the lunch and the vampires are going to eat you?" He smiled mischievously, dazzling me for a couple of seconds. I giggled a little. "Haha, very funny," I said trying to hide another giggle.

I began walking up the stairs to Edward's room. "Hey, Bella?" He asked probably trying to make conversation. "Yeah, Jasper?" I asked. "Everyone went hunting, they told me to tell you that they'd be back in about two days. I'm the only one here." "Oh, well I guess you're stuck with me for the next two days then." I laughed evilly.

Jasper and I had never really spent any time together, with his bloodlust and all. "Bella don't worry. I can control my bloodlust; it just keeps gettin' easier and easier." With that he gave me the most wonderful smile, showing off what might have been dimples in his human life. I just had to smile back, even if I didn't have killer looks like his. We stood smiling at each other until my cell rang.

I've gone for too long, Living like I'm not alive. So I'm gonna start over tonight, Beginning with you and I.

When this memory fades I'm gonna make sure it's replaced, with chances taken, hope embraced.

And have I told you, I'm not going cause I've been waiting for a miracle.

And I'm not leaving. I won't let you; let you give up on a miracle.

When it might save you. We've learned to run from, anything uncomfortable.

We've tied our pain below. And no one ever has to know.

That inside we're broken, I try to patch things up again.

To calm my tears and kill these fears, but have I told you, have I?

I didn't realize my cell was ringing until Jasper cleared his throat. I pulled it out of my front pocket and looked down to see who it was. Edward. "Hey Edward, What's up?"

JASPER POV

I didn't want her to answer her cell; I just wanted to keep looking at her. She was so beautiful. Oh my god. What am I thinking, yeah she is beautiful but she is Edward's girlfriend. When she answered her cell I heard Edwards voice. He said something about six days and not letting me bite her.

As if I would let myself bite her! I couldn't even tell she had blood inside her. My lust for her blood was becoming almost unnoticeable. She said goodbye to Edward and then hung up. "What did Edward say?" I asked, like I didn't already know from the bits and pieces I heard with my immortal hearing.

"He said that they wouldn't be back for six more days. Oh and he also said not to let you bite me, but as if that could happen." She smirked as did I. "So, what are we goin to do today?" "I don't know, we could watch a movie or somethin." She said. "Movies it is. Now do you want to rent some movies or just watch what we have here?"

Bella POV

I couldn't think of any movies I wanted to watch so I let Jasper take me into Emmett's room to look for one. "Oh my god! Where did you get all of these?!" I looked at the wall covered with shelves holding tons of movies. I just couldn't believe that there could be so many movies in one room. I think Jasper could feel my shock because he looked excited and curious.

"Well, we bought them from Wal-Mart and places like that." He said smartly. He knew I knew how they had so many movies but I just couldn't believe they would have so many. "Any ways, I think I want to watch a horror/drama movie." I wanted something scary but also something dramatic. "Ok. Anything for you Bella."

He picked 'Dracula 2001'. "Jasper," I whined, "Why do we have to watch a vampire movie?" I looked at him wryly, knowing he knew I didn't really mind watching 'Dracula 2001'. "I just thought you should see the legendary vampire." He smiled.

30 Minutes Later

The T.V. was blaring; Jasper was next to me on the white leather couch. I was scared still, Jasper seemed to notice. "Do you want me to turn it off?" He asked. I shook my head no and he scooted closer to me.

Before long, I was practically in Jasper's lap. The girl on the movie was being followed by 'Dracula' and had no idea that he was behind her until he jumped from the dark alley. I screamed and Jasper being the gentleman, he pulled me to his chest, hiding my face in his shoulder.

Jasper POV

I pulled Bella to my chest, hiding her face in my shoulder. I felt her blood move faster through her body as I held her. I could feel mixed emotions rolling off of her. She seemed to be confused and something else. I just couldn't put my finger on it. She fell asleep in my lap. I waited until the movie was over to carry her into Edwards's room. I didn't want her to leave my side; I wanted to hold her until I just had to let her go.

I was beginning so see why Edward loved her so much. She was beautiful, smart, and funny and not to mention, she could make me do anything for her with one look into my eyes. I put her on Edward's king size black steel bed and began to walk away when she called my name. "Jasper." She said wearily. "Yes Bella?" "Mmmmmm... Jasper." She said seductively. I turned around to look at her. She was dead asleep. Could she be dreaming about me? Edward did say that she talked in her sleep. What did it mean that she was talking about me?

I walked towards the bed and knelt beside it. "Jasper, come to me." I stood up and sat on the bed. "Bella." I said softly. "Jasper come closer." I did as she commanded. I scooted farther on the bed until my feet were the only things hanging off the side. I was directly beside her on my stomach, leaning on my elbows. "Bella." I said again. "Jasper do you know how I feel?" What was that suppose to mean, of course I knew how she felt. Didn't I? "Yeah, I think I do."

"Tell me how I feel about you." "Ok, you feel confusion and something else that I'm not sure of." I told her the truth, hoping this didn't turn into something I would hate myself for. "Jasper, did you know that I was thinking about kissing you during the movie?" "No Bella, I didn't." "Would you like to know why?" "Sure." Did I really want to know? Was she really thinking about kissing me? Did I want her to kiss me? Maybe I do...

"Jasper, I think I like you." "I know you like me Bella, you like almost everyone." "No Jasper, I think I like-like you. What would you say if I said I loved you?" "I'd say: but what about Edward." Where was she going with this? She rolled over to her side, revealing her belly button. Her skin was so beautiful, so warm and inviting. I wanted to touch her so badly.

"Who cares about Edward, not me." Was Bella trying to tell me that she loves me more than a brother or friend? "Bella, are you trying to seduce me in your sleep?" I said with a big smile on my face.

Bella POV

I wasn't really asleep; I was getting good at pretending because of Charlie checking in on me in the middle of the night. I kept asking Jasper questions, trying to figure out how he felt about me. I wanted to because I think I'm falling in love with him. He gets me and he's not overprotective like Edward. I decided to answer his question. "I don't know. Do you want me to seduce you?"

I moved so that I could touch Jasper without him knowing I was actually conscious. My hand made it to his chest. He moved closer to me, pulling my hand to touch his face. "I don't know. I love the way your skin feels against mine. Bella come closer to me." I moved closer to him, our bodies were touching. He gently pushed me onto my back and he leaned over me, pressing his stomach to my side.

"Jasper hold me." He held me against him. He kissed the top of my head gently, trying not to wake me not knowing that I was already awake. I tilted my face towards his. "Kiss me." I whispered.

Jasper POV

She wants me to kiss her?! That's what she said, but should I? I want to so badly, but it could hurt Alice and Edward would probably kill me. I leaned down towards her. I looked at her, taking in every aspect and every flaw. My eyes closed. I was going to kiss her, I could feel it.

I lowered my lips to hers, kissing her gently. I felt her lips begin to move in sync with mine, making the kiss deeper. I moved my body on top of hers, using my elbows to keep most of my weight off of her. I began kissing her more passionately, feeling the warmth of her body against mine. She opened her eyes and looked into mine. "Jasper, do you love me?"

Do I love her? Well, of course I do, but do I love her like that? I don't know! I leaned down to kiss her again, but she turned her head. "Jasper answer my question." "Let me kiss you again and I'll tell you how I feel after that." "Fine. Kiss me." It may have been a little peck, but in that small kiss was so much passion. I knew I was in love with my brother's girlfriend. "Yes Bella. I do love you."

Now all I had to know is: does she love me. "Bella, I told you that I love you, but do you love me?" This is the question that could break my heart into a million pieces. She looked deep into my eyes. "I asked you if you loved me because I love you. You can be so silly sometimes; all you really had to do was read my emotions. She was right; I should have read her emotions. She giggled a little. I smiled at her with all my heart.

Who would've thought that Bella would ever love me? I thought she would forever and always love Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously: **Now all I had to know is: does she love me. "Bella, I told you that I love you, but do you love me?" This is the question that could break my heart into a million pieces. She looked deep into my eyes. "I asked you if you loved me _because_ I love you. You can be so silly sometimes; all you really had to do was read my emotions. She was right; I should have read her emotions. She giggled a little. I smiled at her with all my heart.

Who would've thought that Bella would ever love me? I thought she would forever and always love Edward.

**Paper Cut:**

**Chapter 2:**

**With Me**

_Day Two_

_**Bella POV**_

I woke up early this morning as I smelt bacon, eggs, and sausage. I quickly got out of Edward's bed. I ran into the bathroom to have a human moment; I took a quick shower and combed my hair. I walked downstairs into the kitchen; Jasper was sitting at the kitchen table fumbling with a fork.

"Good morning, Jasper." I said happily. "Jasper, did you make all of this for me" I asked looking at the mounds of bacon, eggs and the pan of sausage. "Good morning to you too." He said "And yes, I did make it all for you." He smiled. "Thank you but I don't really think I can eat all of this." I said hoping not to be offensive.

"I didn't think you could eat all of it either, I just wanted to make sure you had as much asyou could eat…" He said smiling slightly. I sat down across from him. I put a little bit of food on my plate while Jasper was staring at me with a disgusted look on his face.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked though I already knew that vampires thought food was disgusting.

"Um…its nothing. Just uh…how can you eat that?" He asked slightly mortified.

"Well, to me it tastes really good. And I need it to live and not starve to death." I said mocking him discreetly.

"Your mocking me, aren't you? I can feel your emotions remember" He asked as I blushed a light shade of pink.

"Of course I'm mocking you." I said still pink. I finished my breakfast while Jasper did the dishes making small conversation.

"Do you want to do something or go somewhere?" Jasper asked me when he was done with the dishes.

"Um….sure, I guess. Where can we go?" Where could we go? I had no ideas. Maybe he would think of somewhere.

"Well, we could go see a movie or something like that." He said.

"Okay. Sure." This would be my first date with Jasper. He started walking towards the door and I followed. He walked to the garage that contained all of the Cullen cars. I was shocked when he didn't stop at his red Audi. He continued his way until stopping at a shiny black motorcycle.

"Oh My Jasper." I said looking at the beautiful motorcycle. "Its beautiful." I whispered.

"Here. Put this on." Jasper handed me a glittery red helmet as he put on his shiny black one.

"I think I need help." I couldn't figure out the strappy things. Jasper laughed quietly.

"Here you go." Jasper said as he adjusted the strappy things. "You look good in a red helmet." He said while getting on the motorcycle. He motioned for me to get on and I did, without falling in the process of doing so.

He turned the key and the beauty started. "Hold on tight." He said over the noise of the engine. I put my arms around his torso and began feeling every muscle.

He took off and my grip tightened around him. Hmmmm…. I wonder what it would be like to grip something else… Don't think like that Bella! He probably wouldn't have sex with you any way. He'd be scared he would hurt you just like Edward.

I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't notice that we were in Port Angeles in a parking lot of a theatre. "When did we get here?" I asked slightly confused as Jasper turned the bike off.

"Just now. You seemed to be… kind of occupied." He coughed awkwardly.

It was then that I realized my hands were pretty much down his pants. I removed them immediately as I felt myself blush.

_**Jasper POV (On the ride to Port Angeles)**_

I was trying to concentrate on getting to Port Angeles when Bella's emotions suddenly changed from excitement to lust. I started to wonder why and then I noticed her hands roaming my body. She was practically feeling me up.

Her hands went from my chest to the top of my pants. Her fingers began to fumble with the button. I couldn't help but giggle a little. As she unbuttoned my pants I could feel my arousal coming on.

The bulge in my pants was becoming bigger as she began to unzip them. She was starting to stroke the top of my boxers when we entered the parking lot of a movie theatre.

I turned the bike off as Bella asked, "When did we get here?" She looked confused as she gazed around the parking lot.

"Just now. You seemed to be… kind of occupied." I coughed awkwardly.

She realized where her hands were and removed them instantly as she began to turn a bright red. I laughed lightly while shaking my head.

"Oh, Bella." I said in a light tone. "I can't believe you didn't get farther than that." I whispered.

I smiled and grabbed Bella's hand. "Come on. We don't want to miss the movie." We were at the ticket booth when Bella's emotions changed to giddy.

"Ooh Jasper, We have to see that." She said pointing at a Sweeney Todd poster. "Johnny Depp is just so hott! Can we please see it?" She started biting her lip and I just couldn't resist.

"Sure. Anything for my dear Bella."

I bought our tickets and walked into the theatre. After I had bought Bella chocolate covered almonds, a red cherry flavored sucker and a Dr. Pepper we took our seats.

**After The Movie Previews (still Jasper POV)**

Bella had her eyes glued to the screen. She began sucking on her sucker, making me want to taste her so badly that I picked her up out of her seat.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" She whispered, trying not to distract anyone. I ignored her question and continued to carry her out of the theatre. She didn't speak until I stopped at my bike.

"Get on." I said.

"Jasper, where are we going? I want to know." She was trying to be forceful though it didn't help when I could feel her emotions. "I'm not getting on until you tell me where we are going."

"Bella, do you trust me?" I know she does I just want to give her a little surprise.

"You know I trust you. I just want to know where we are going." She stated.

"We are going somewhere. I don't know yet but when I do I'll let you know." I wasn't giving her any more than that. I really didn't know where I was going to take her but it would be somewhere special.

She got on and I handed her the helmet. She buckled the straps without any help this time. I don't know how long it had been since we left the theatre but since the sky was getting dark I figured we should stop somewhere.

Bella had fallen asleep about an hour after we left the theatre. I saw a beach up ahead and decided that that is where we were going to go. I pulled into the sandy beach and turned off my bike.

"Bella honey, wake up. We're here." I said trying not to startle her.

"I'm awake." She said sleepily.

I picked her up and carried her to a spot where there had been a bonfire. I set her down on a log. I lit the bonfire and sat beside her with my arm around her waist.

"Do you care if 'we' sleep here tonight?" I asked motioning to the beach.

"Not at all if I'm with you." She said warily.

We sat in silence for hours. Just enjoying each others company when Bella's emotions changed to embarrassment.

"Bella, what are you embarrassed about?" I asked.

"Its nothing." She said trying to hide her feelings from me.

"Its not nothing if its making you embarrassed." I didn't want her to have anything to be embarrassed about when she's with me.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked hoping I would say no.

"Yes I do." I said.

"Well you see," She began, "I just…I just thought about something that involved me, you and another person." She started turning a pink colour.

"And what were we doing?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you were kissing a guy and I was watching." She said nervously.

"And who was I kissing?"

"Um… well you see, I don't know. I was too busy enjoying it." She confessed.

"You were enjoying it were you?" I asked.

"Yes, I thought it was just about the hottest thing I have ever seen." She said blushing a darker shade of pink.

"Would you like to see me kiss another guy?" I asked. I would do anything for her enjoyment even if it was kissing another guy.

"You don't have to if you don't want to but I think I would." Her emotions gave her away. She wanted to see me kiss another guy.

"Okay. I'll do it." I said.

"Are you serious?" She asked becoming giddy.

"Yes. I'll do anything to make you happy. So, who do you want me to kiss?" I asked.

"Can we go to a nightclub and I'll pick one out?" She asked.

"Sure, lets go." I said helping her off of the ground and walking to my bike.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

"_Well you see," She began, "I just…I just thought about something that involved me, you and another person." She started turning a pink color. _

"_And what were we doing?" I asked curiously._

"_Well, you were kissing a guy and I was watching." She said nervously._

"_And who was I kissing?" _

"_Um… well you see, I don't know. I was too busy enjoying it." She confessed._

"_You were enjoying it were you?" I asked._

"_Yes, I thought it was just about the hottest thing I have ever seen." She said blushing a darker shade of pink._

"_Would you like to see me kiss another guy?" I asked. I would do anything for her enjoyment even if it were kissing another guy._

"_You don't have to if you don't want to but I think I would." Her emotions gave her away. She wanted to see me kiss another guy._

"_Okay. I'll do it." I said._

"_Are you serious?" She asked becoming giddy._

"_Yes. I'll do anything to make you happy. So, whom do you want me to kiss?" I asked._

"_Can we go to a nightclub and I'll pick one out?" She asked._

"_Sure, lets go." I said helping her off of the ground and walking to my bike._

**Chapter 3:**

**Terror**

Bella POV

I couldn't believe that Jasper would actually kiss another guy just for me. I know it sounds weird but I've always thought it was really hot when two guys make out. We were on our way to the nightclub when Jasper pulled into a mall parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" I asked curiously.

"If we want to fit in at the nightclub we obviously need some clubbing clothes." He said.

I looked down at our clothes and noticed that I was wearing black jeans, an AC/DC shirt and black converse. Jasper was wearing khaki Bermuda shorts, a light blue button up shirt and white Nike's. It was true; we needed some clubbing outfits.

I followed Jasper into Hot Topic and looked around.

"Hey Jasper, I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff." I said looking at a pair of really cute boots.

"I do its just that Alice always buys my clothes and never lets me come in here." He said.

"Oh" I said, looking at a gothic school-girl skirt.

I found my size and turned around to find Jasper. But he wasn't behind me. Rolling my eyes I looked around the store for him and found him already checking out. He walked over to me pulling everything he had out of the bag.

"I'll help you find your clothes then we'll go change" Jasper smiled down at me as we walked around the store.

Jasper grabbed many things as we walked through the store. Some of that being fishnet pantyhose, gothic boots, a white tube top, and black oxford vest. The vampire then dragged me to the front of the store to pay.

"Jasper… how am I going to pay for this?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"You wont… I'm paying"

I glared and turned to look out the door as he spoke to the cashier. As the crowd of people broke I saw a man with jet-black hair glaring at me from across the mall. His eyes burned red and I turned away. Hesitantly, I looked back over my shoulder and the person was gone.

Jasper had finished paying and was staring at me, "Bella, are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I smiled up at him.

Jasper knew I was lying but didn't say anything. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the store where the changing room… there was only one.

Jasper pulled me in behind him and my cheeks began to turn red. Jasper laughed at me and began pulling his shirt over his head. I turned around and pulled my own shirt off. Jasper was already changed by the time I got my pants off.

Jasper's POV

I turned around to put my clothes in the hot topic bag. I forgot that Bella couldn't change as quickly as me. When I turned around I saw her… wearing only a lacy blood red and black bra and matching thong…

I gulped.

Bella hadn't noticed anything yet. That was until I grabbed the skirt from her hands and pulled it up to her waist for her. I felt her heartbeat quicken and her skin warm. I smiled lightly as I zipped the skirt.

I grabbed the tube top and turned Bella around slowly. She was still blushing as I reached up and began to unhook the straps off her bra. After that was done I pulled the white tube top over her head. As I pulled it down I kissed her belly button only making her heart beat race more.

As she pulled on the black vest, I helped her with her pantyhose. She kept her hands on my head to keep her balance as I pulled the pantyhose onto her waist.

She sat down on the small bench next to the hot topic bag where all our other clothes were. I grabbed her boots and unzipped them. As I slipped the first boot on her foot, I ran my hand up the back of her leg until the boot was all the way on. I felt her muscles tighten for a second before she relaxed.

I did the same with her other boot, only this time letting my hand travel a little bit farther up.

Standing I grabbed the bags and Bella's hand before exiting the dressing room.

Bella's POV

I looked over at Jasper. He wore sexy tight black leather pants and a tight black 'My Chemical Romance' shirt. Jasper grabbed my hand and we exited the dressing room. As we were walking to the entrance the cashier looked at us strangely.

"Jasper, why is the cashier looking at us like that?" I asked completely oblivious.

"Probably because we just walked out of the same dressing room together in a completely different outfit than when we walked in the dressing room but mostly because we walked out together." He said.

"Oh." Well, that explains a lot. I should have thought about that. I mean, come on people when a guy and a girl walk into the same dressing room and are in there changing clothes people are going to think we did something. Am I right?** (AN: I couldn't really write what I meant so if you get what I was tryin to say that makes me happy!! I hate AN's in the middle of a chapter! Bye!) **

We walked out of the mall and to Jaspers bike. He got on and waited for me to put the red helmet on. Before I got on I turned only to find the red eyes staring at me again. I jumped on the bike in a hurry to get out of here.

We sped off into the darkness to find a nightclub. After a while of riding, I began to get tired. I tightened my arms around Jasper's torso and leaned my head on his back. Jasper started humming a song I recognized to be Everytime by Simple Plan. Too soon he stopped humming which made me sad considering his beautiful voice.

"Bella, we're here." He said, taking off his helmet.

I got off the bike and took my helmet off while staring at the flashing light and loud music coming from a building.

"Come on." He said directing me to the building.

I followed him to the entrance.

"Jasper, don't we have to wait in line?" I said looking at the extremely long line.

"Not when you're with me you don't." He said sure of himself.

Jasper said some things to the usher and in no time we were in the club. I looked around at the dancers and stereos that were everywhere. Somebody Told Me by The Killers came on.

_Breaking my back just to know your name_

_Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game_

_I'm breaking my back just to know your name_

But heaven aint close in a place like this

_Anything goes but don't blink you might miss_

"Jasper come dance with me!!" I said excitedly. I really loved this song and it was pretty easy to dance to… for me anyway.

"Okay Bella but remember why we're here." He said reminding me about what I wanted him to do.

_'Cos heaven aint close in a place like this_

_I said heaven aint close in a place like this_

_Bring it back down bring it back down tonight_

Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight

We walked to the dance floor and began dancing. I found his body behind mine and started dancing freely. Just knowing he was with me made me want to dance in his arms forever. He was a good dancer; we had chemistry when we danced together…

_But somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend_

_That I had in February of last year_

_Its not confidential_

_I've got potential_

I froze in the middle of a dance step to see a gorgeous guy dancing next to Jasper and I. He had black hair, green eyes, and black eyeliner; he was at least five or more inches taller than me. He was wearing tight jeans that could be his sisters, if he has one, a short sleeve black 'Hawthorne Heights' shirt. To say the least, he looked hott!! **(A/N: that ****is**** the way I wanted to spell hot)**

I don't know what made me do it but I walked right up to him and asked, "Do you want to dance?" His face showed shock. What could he possibly be shocked about I mean seriously?

"Um…Sure." He said unsure of himself.

"Lets go then." I was more confident than I was moments ago.

We started dancing together with fluid motions. Our movements were in synch with each other. I turned so my back was facing him then I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips. That's when Jasper walked in front of me with his back towards me. I placed my hands on his hips. I am the lunchmeat and they are the bread. **(Where I'm from we call that a 'sandwich'. Its when 3 or more people sway their hips with their 'crotches and behinds' basically touching)**

I remembered why we were here in the first place. I turned around to face the guy I had no clue what his name is. "Want a drink?" I asked knowing he would say 'yes'.

"Sure, lets go. I'll buy." He said. I turned to Jasper and said, "Come."

We walked to the bar and sat down on the stools.

"What would you like do drink?" The bartender asked winking at me.

"Um… I'll have Tequila please." I said giving him my flirtiest smile.

"Jasper baby, what would you like?" I asked like this happened everyday.

"Hmmm… Lets see I'll have a Jack Daniels." Jasper said. I didn't know he would get anything I mean vampires didn't drink. Did they?

"What's your name?" I asked turning to the guy I'd been dancing with.

"Damien. And yours?"

"I'm Bella and this is Jasper." I said putting my hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Sup." Jasper said.

"What would you like to drink Damien?" I asked trying to sound flirty-ish.

"Jack Daniels."

"Okay then." I said turning towards the bartender.

"So one Tequila and two Jack Daniels." The bartender said looking at me.

The tender gave us our drinks and Jasper paid.

"So Damien, can I ask you a personal question?" I wonder what he is going to say otherwise I'm going to have to go find another guy.

"Sure go ahead." He said obviously not knowing what I could possibly ask.

"Okay, one: are you bisexual?" How would he answer? Would he shy away from me now?

"As a matter of fact, I am." He said. My face must have shown how happy that made me because his face lit up as soon as I had processed that information.

"That's awesome!" I said joyfully.

"Totally." Jasper said kind of amused.

"So, Damien, would you like to hang out with us?" I asked my plan in full motion.

"Sure. I think you guys are cool enough for me." He said with a slight grin.

"Do you two want to go to my place?" Wow. Seriously I have no idea where this confidence is coming from. I hope Jasper isn't influencing it.

"Anytime." They both said in synch.

"Well then, lets go." I said while beginning to walk to the exit. They followed, as I knew they would. When we got to Jaspers bike I realized that three people might not fit.

"Jasper are we all going to fit?" I whispered only audible for vampires.

"Yeah, as far as I know." He whispered back. Jasper got on his bike followed by me. He gave me the red helmet and looked at Damien who was still standing beside Jaspers bike.

"Damien, aren't you coming?" I asked. He continued to stare at the bike.

"Wow that things a beauty." He said breathlessly.

"It sure is." I said also admiring the bike.

"Um…Are you sure I'll fit?" He asked.

"Yeah. One time I had four people on here. That was a time we barely could fit. Don't ask how we sat on here…" He said obviously going through some memories.

"Okay then. Here I come." He said getting on the bike. Jasper handed him a shiny blue helmet and put on the black one. We were now on our way to the Cullen house.


End file.
